<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of a Lonely Magician by Arasia_Valentia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889568">The Curse of a Lonely Magician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasia_Valentia/pseuds/Arasia_Valentia'>Arasia_Valentia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrology, Canon Divergence, Chapur needs a hug, Chapur needs love, Creative License, F/M, Fix-It, Follows Light’s Story, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mild Language, No Smut, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, fight me about it, he also has long hair, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasia_Valentia/pseuds/Arasia_Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll become your apprentice,” she says to him, fire in her eyes.</p><p>Chapur looks at her in shock, jaw slack. Kahir doesn’t know what to say. You could hear a pin drop.</p><p>It is a moment before he speaks, “Fine, brave maid. Let’s see how well you do,” he says, darkness pluming from his staff. She smirks, and draw upon the magic of the lamp, fire dancing to life in her palm.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure, magician.”</p><p>————-<br/>Or Gina gets Light’s power from the lamp and tries to become Chapur’s apprentice to stop his schemes. Things go nothing liked she plans, and buffoonery ensues. A story of heartache, overcoming the past, and looking forward to new futures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chapur/Gina (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Caves and Magic Lamps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been playing with this idea for a while now. Admittedly in my mind it’s more explicit, and I MIGHT offer a separate link for those who wish to read it. But since most of the community is not of age, I took the safe road and will only do very mild suggestive content. Sorry.</p><p>I took some creative liberty, like changing times, or elaborating on Gina’s background. Mainly sorry building things that make it go smoother. The first chapter is familiar to us all, the canon divergence will begin next chapter. It was simply too long for one chapter so I broke it up. I apologize for typos, no beta we die like men. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The desert sighs in soft gusts of wind, grains of sand dancing across its supple dunes. They roil in the light of the moon, silver waves of icy blue; cresting in peaks of porcelain white. The stars hang high in the sky, twinkling jewels floating amidst a sea of inky night. It’s silent out here amongst the dunes, the only sound the soft falls of footsteps on the sand. A girl crouches low as she walks, stalking a figure far ahead that is adorned in robes of purple and black. He walks with a confidence few possess, back ramrod straight, a haughty swagger to his step. It is as if he didn’t just steal from Sinbad and abscond into the night, but simply picked up something that was rightfully his.</p><p>For a time he walked the back alleys of the slums, navigating them far too easily for a “traveling magician” who had only arrived recently. A few times she almost lost him as he rounded corners with lightning speed, her only saving grace the familiarity she had with the slums from a lifetime of being poor. After a quick trek through the marketplace, they emerged from the city, the last of civilization fading behind them. In the city keeping track of him was difficult, but here, where the only thing on the horizon is another wave of sand, he is easily seen. His golden staff shines brightly in the night and Gina’s not entirely sure the light is from the moon alone. Nonetheless, it’s eerie glow guides her way across the desert like a fiery beacon. </p><p>Far ahead, the magician crests a dune, stopping for a moment to observe his surroundings before he drops below the horizon on the other side. She hurries to catch up to him, padding quickly through the sand to peer over the rise. She expects to see him over the top, but there is nothing, and he is nowhere to be found. Gina stands up straight to better search the skyline, hoping to catch sight of him. Naught other than the shifting sands meets her gaze. The magician is gone. </p><p>“Aren’t you Sinbad’s maid? We meet again,” a voice rings out behind her, deep and melodic. It startles her and she whirls around, stumbling on the uneven sand beneath her feet. She falls back and lands unceremoniously on her rump, breath leaving her in a panicked gasp.</p><p>The man looks at her with muted amusement, the corner of his mouth quirking up to smirk at her predicament. Gina tries to gather her wits, but only manages to stutter out an incoherent sound. His smirk widens and he leans forward to loom over her.</p><p>“You followed me from the marketplace to the desert,” he states, a questioning look flitting across his face, “Why?”</p><p>Her heart beats wildly at his question, blood roaring loudly in her ears. He knew that she was following him, and led her here where no one would know. She swallows heavily and attempts to put on an innocent facade. “I’m looking for my cat, but I think I’ve lost him,” she says after a beat. It’s a poor excuse, but she cannot think of anything else.</p><p>The man furrows his brow and steps closer to her. “Don’t play me for a fool, girl. I know why you’ve come,” he growls, reaching into the folds of his robes with his free hand. He pulls out the silver bauble he took from Sinbad’s, the metal glinting softly in the moonlight. He shakes it in front of her face, and she lungeS for it, but he moves out of the way before her fingers can grasp it. He clicks his tongue in disapproval at her and closes his fist around the metal. His eyes stray to his hand and then her face, taking in the scowl that has settled there. </p><p>“You followed me because of this, right?” he questions.</p><p>Gina’s blood boils at his words and she snarls at him. “Give back Sinbad’s treasure, you thief! You have no right!” She launches to her feet and lunges again at his arm, but he evades her flailing hands once more. He frowns at her while pondering her words. “I have every right. Sinbad does not even know what he has,” his fingers tighten around his staff, “I can use this to open the cave entrance. Perhaps then…” His words trail off as he looks away from Gina and to the horizon. She senses a longing in his words, but cannot place why. Who is this strange man? She shift uncomfortably on her feet. </p><p>His attention shifts back to her and he cocks his head in thought. “Since you’re already here, why don’t you help me?” He waves his wand, and suddenly a sickly sweet smell assaults her senses. She sways on her feet as it envelops her, body growing warm from the cloying ambrosia that clouds the air. Struggling against the feeling, her limbs beginning to tingle softly, a buzzing dizziness filling her head. Her eyelids grow heavy and slip closed despite her efforts, and she falls. Dimly, she feels an arm wrap around her waist and instead of colliding with the ground, she is tucked into a warm body. Gina groans in protest, before she slowly slip into oblivion. </p><p>———o———</p><p>It’s cold. That’s the first thing Gina notices as she slowly slips back into wakefulness. Her hands are like ice, head pounding with a splitting headache. The floor beneath her is hard, cool and chilled to the touch. She groans, blinking blearily as she sits up. It is dark and foreboding, but she can see huge columns of stone surrounding her. It’s a cave, she realizes after a moment, a huge one. The only source of light is a small stream that descends from the ceiling. It’s pale and weak, draping the cave in a milky hue. Gina struggles to her feet and follows the light to its source. The moon fills the crevice with its white face, and she squints as it shines in her eyes. She looks a bit further, and starts as she spots the magician from earlier. </p><p>“I see that you are awake, brave maid,” he says to her, his voice clear despite the distance between them. It bounces off the cavern walls, echoing through the chamber. Gina glares at him hotly, mouth twisted into a frown. </p><p>“What is this place?!” she demands of him, “Release me!”</p><p>She cannot see his face clear enough from where she stands at the bottom of the cave, but  she can hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks. “This is the place those Navigators and Adventurers were dreaming about. Seventy years ago, the Forty Thieves invaded the former Royal Palace. They looted all they could find, pocketed anything they could steal. This,” he says, with a flourish, “is the resting place of their fortune. All they looted is here, in this very cave.”</p><p>She feels his eyes on her like hot knives, and she shivers at the intensity of his stare. “For ten years I have searched for this place, for a way to open it. But no longer.” He speaks with reverence, as if the very secrets of the universe are hidden here. Gina crosses her arms across her chest and shakes her head.</p><p>“That’s why you attended the banquet! You wanted that silver trinket all along didn’t you? That’s why you asked so many questions about it. You were terribly interested in it over the other treasures Sinbad showed,” she says with an accusatory air. </p><p>“Yes,” he replies, not even bothering to deny it. “I had heard Sinbad collected many treasures, I had not hoped…” he trails off for a moment, “truly, it was luck and luck alone. Finally the Gods see fit to smile upon me.” His tone turns angry as he mentions the Gods, as if he believes him bereft of their favor. </p><p>“Since you are so <i>blessed<i> with luck, and have a cave full of countless treasure, you no longer need that trinket. Return it! If you let me go, I will not speak a word to anyone.” Gina tries to keep her voice from sounding pleading, but she can hear the slight tremble even as the words leave her lips. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Return it? You are mistaken, Sinbad does not <i>own<i> this, he could never dream to own this,” he pauses, pondering her plea,” If you wish to leave, you must first fetch something for me. Something within the depths of the cave.” </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Because you are unwilling to risk your own life, you will risk mine instead? Is that it? Is the cave too dangerous for you, mighty magician?” She sneers at him, his cowardice turning her stomach. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He eyes her, but does not refute her words. Neither does he confirm it, he simply replies, “You are a smart little maid, I’m sure you will complete this mission swiftly with your nimble hands, before anything...untoward happens. If you find what I want, I will let you up. A simple deal, my dear.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She laughs bitterly at his words, shaking her head. “You do not think I truly believe that? How can I take you at your word?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Because you have no other choice!” He snaps. “Surely by now you realize, there is no getting out of here except this opening, and it is far beyond your reach.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He says nothing else, allowing silence to descend over them. It doesn’t take long for her to reach the conclusion that she fears, the truth of his words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She has no other choice but to trust him. It goes against the very core of her being, but whatever he has planned cannot be worse than her death at the bottom of this pit. She bites the inside of her cheek and straightens to her full height. She knows he cannot see her determined expression, but she feel more confident for it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “Fine, I will trust you,” she says. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>For Now<i>, is left unsaid.</i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She can only see a bit of movement, but as far as she can tell he is satisfied. “Wonderful, you have a practical side as well. Full of surprises aren’t we, brave maid?” he says haughtily, “I give you my word.” He picks at his robes for a beat and continues, “You will go deep into this cave, find an oil lamp, and retrieve it for me. No more, no less.” His words are firm. Gina has no choice but to accept them. With a sound of affirmation, she begins her trek deeper into the cave.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Her footsteps echo loudly through the empty space, and she shudders despite the blood pumping wildly through her veins. Soon, all light ceases, and she places a hand on the wall to track her progress. She counts the turns she makes, the cave a maze of passages in her mind. It is damp and wet in some places, dry and dusty in others. In the dark a matter of minutes feels like hours, and she’s lost all sense of direction. Her breath catches in her throat at the thought of being lost here in the dark forever; starving and thirsty, with her life draining out of her. She shivers. Her hand brushes over another turn, and she rounds the corner with it, looking ahead. Hope bursts through her breast as a small, golden light ahead catches her gaze.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She hurries toward it, careful not to misstep and fall, the excitement that fills her driving her swiftly forward. She slips through a crack in the wall, and gasps at the sight that meets her eyes. Coins flood the floor in an ocean of gold, waves of gemstones and jewels riding upon the highest peaks. An amethyst pillar juts out of the gold, towering to the ceiling, a pedestal resting at its base. There upon the rock sits a small oil lamp. Golden dust rains from the ceiling in a feather light downpour, cloaking the treasures in a shimmering sheen. Carefully, Gina picks her way across the gold, watching in awe as the coins tumble down like dunes of sand after her wake. She climbs the large mound to the center of the room, surrounded by ancient bits and baubles. The lamp, her prize, sits completely still atop its perch. Her hand clasps around the lamp, pulling it down. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The room begins to violently shake.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Only death awaits those consumed with greed,” a voice booms around the cavern. The shaking becomes more violent. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Gina jerks away from the pedestal, nearly tripping in her haste. “Who are you? What do you want?” She yells to the air. Rubble begins to fall from the ceiling, crashing into the mountain of gold. It ripples and flies into the air, coins raining down around her. She flinches away from them as the voice speaks again.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I am the Guardian of this cave, the Keeper of this treasure. The Forty Thieves cursed me, and thus have I stood vigil, even after their deaths. I cannot escape, so I crush those like them. Greedy thieves who steal into this chamber to claim untold riches,” the voice says. It’s loud in her ears, like the rumbling of thunder.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Gina trembles as the cave falls apart around her, but  she manages to find the will to protest, “I am not a thief by choice! I have been forced into this!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The guardian laughs at her, the sound of grating rocks filling her ears, “Thief or no thief, you have chosen that useless lamp.” There is a moment of silence, despite the shaking ground. “Fine,” the voice finally says, “that lamp has disturbed my slumber many times, I will let you take it if you answer my question.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Anything!” Gina responds with desperation.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The voice chuckles. “There are four pillars in this world. The learning of philosophers, the justice of great men, the prayers of the good people, and one more,” the guardian states, “Tell me this, thief. What is the last one?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She thinks upon his words, turning the phrases around in her head. Philosophers are learners, which would roughly translate into knowledge. But philosophers normally work for someone, transcribing history for their betters. The great men would be the kings. Kings need people to govern, and who better than those who prostrate in prayer for what they need. What is the fourth? Knowledge, Power, Prayer.  All of them have something in common, she realizes. They all need people to protect them. Warriors would protect the people, the kings, and the philosophers. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“The spears of warriors,” she answers. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The voice of the guardian laughs heartily. “You are correct, little thief. How smart you are! Years ago, I too once held a spear to fight with.” There is mirth in the guardian's tone, and a hint of longing. The rumbling stops and the cave grows still. “Go little thief. Go and take that accursed lamp so it cannot disturb my slumber again.” Gina backs away at his words before she turns on my heel to dash out of the room. She makes her way back to the entrance, clutching the lamp tightly against her chest.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The Magician stands where she left him, lording over the entrance like a pompous king. Walking below the opening and she steps into the light so he may see her. The man’s eyebrows shoot to the heavens, and his mouth slightly opens before he schools it into a neutral expression. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Impressive,” he says, “I did not expect you to make it back brave maid, impressive indeed. Do you have the lamp?” She raises the lamp up for him to see, and he nods, dropping a rope over the lip of the opening. Gina latches onto the rope, placing her foot in a small loop tied in the bottom. Slowly, the magician hoists her up, and before long she can just barely reach the edge of the entrance. But he stops short. He is slightly out of breath, but he looks at her with menacing intensity. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Give me the lamp,” he orders. A chill runs down her spine at his words. She hesitates. Is it truly wise to give this man the lamp? He has gone to such great lengths, what if he has something nefarious planned after all? Gina shakes her head, deciding to keep the lamp for now. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No,” she responds, and winces as the man’s mouth frowns deeply. “Pull me up all the way, and then I will give it to you,” she continues, hopeful he will acquiesce. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You are in no position to negotiate right now girl. Your life is in my hands, I suggest you do as I ask. <i>Now<i>,” he hisses. She clutches the lamp tighter to my breast. He reaches for it, and she jolts back with a shout. </i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“No, get back! You’re crazy!” She yells, as he swoops in again to claim his prize. She lets go of the rope in panic, and plummets back down into the cave. The air rushes past her face, and Gina curls into myself, closing her eyes. She readies herself for the impact of the floor. But it doesn’t come. Instead, a cold breeze touches her skin, warping around her. No, not breeze, it feels more like chilled water flowing over her. She tries to place the feeling, to look at what is happening, but her eyes won’t open. The sensation is making her dizzy and her body begins to numb; floating on the edge of consciousness. Suddenly, her mind plunges into darkness.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Genies and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trapped in the cave Gina finds out the secrets of the lamp.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly, a boring, boring chapter, but one that has to happen. Luckily we are slowly getting into the canon divergence. After next chapter the true story should start!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina hangs in the darkness, floating down a river of inky black. Shadows swirl around her, latching onto her limbs, caressing her body in soft tendrils of shadow. Each is a memory, slithering into her mind, viscous and thick. The crack of a slaver’s whip, the empty hunger in her belly, running from the guards as she clutches bread to her chest. The younglings, where are they now? The rain falls on her head as she cries over her parents graves, layers of grime coating her skin. It’s so dark, so cold. She’s alone. She’s scared. </p><p>Suddenly, Sinbad’s smile lights up the darkness, banishing the shadows to the far corners of her mind. They hiss with anger, lurking on the edge of the golden light, watching as new memories flash across her mind. The cat who helped her escape the slavers purrs in her hands, Kahir leads her through the streets to Sinbad’s home, and deep, dark eyes of russet brown, glowing intensely in the light of the moon.</p><p>She wakes with a start, gasping in a lungful of air. It feels like she’s been submerged in ice, her limbs stiff and cold. She moves sluggishly as she struggles to her feet up, and finds herself once again inside the treasure room. How did she get here? Moreover, how did that fall not injure her? She looks down at the lamp, pondering it for a moment where it lays. She picks it up and attempts to wipe the dust from the metal. Is it magical? The Magician really wanted it, so it must have some value. Gina rubs at it harder. Suddenly, blue mist spouts from the tip and coalesces into a shape. It grows arms and legs, then a head. The voice of a man comes from the mass of mist. </p><p>“Ah, finally I’m out of that stuffy, silly old lamp! At long last, I’m free!”</p><p>Gina gasps as a man finally takes shape, black hair shining in the moonlight, body draped in blue robes. His caramel skin is adorned by golden accessories, arms encased in two large gauntlets. “Who are you?!” She questions, “How did you come out of that lamp?” The man just yawns at her, his blue eyes tired, but inquisitive. He ignores her question and says, “You should watch yourself and be more careful. Who knows what would've happened had my magic not intervened!” </p><p>So it was him who saved her. How strange. “Thank you for saving me,” she says, “I really appreciate it. The lamp must contain powerful magic, if you were able to stop my fall.”</p><p>The man nods at her, and crosses his arms, floating lazily through the air. “You were right not to give the lamp to that magician. He had a terrible aura of dark magic. He surely would’ve done something awful with the lamp. Nefarious even.” </p><p>She feels a bit better about not trusting the magician now, with someone else’s confirmation of her suspicions. That man is bad news and she was right not to give in. Gina studies the room, and realizes, while she has escaped death, she has not yet escaped danger. She turns to the genie, clasping her hands in front of her. </p><p>“Genie of the Lamp,” she says sweetly, “could you help me get out of this cave?” </p><p>“Sure,” he says, opening his arms up in a friendly gesture. “But first,” he points at the lamp, “You must promise that you will find the gemstone to the lamp. Over the years it has gone missing, and as a result I’ve lost all my memories. If you do this, I will grant you a wish.”</p><p>Gina considers his proposal, studying the opening the dark magician once occupied. There is no way she can climb up there on her own, but is it worth it to promise something so vague? “Why can <i>you<i> not find it? You are powerful, are you not?” She asks. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shakes his head sadly at her question and replies, “Without the stone my powers are limited, I can’t maintain this form long, and must frequently rest in the lamp,” he pauses, “I need you to help me, and carry the lamp along the way.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looks at her earnestly, eyes filled with hope. She ponders his words. He is not as powerful as Gina originally thought, but if <i>she<i> had his power, then he wouldn’t waste time manifesting a corporeal form. “Why not grant me your powers, and I can look for the stone more easily. That way you can rest, and I have an upper hand in searching,” she proposes. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The Genie looks surprised by her words, as if he didn’t even think of that. Conflicting emotions flash through his eyes, and his face looks skeptical. She puts on her most innocent smile, and sees the exact moment he gives in. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fine,” he says, “but you must swear a promise on the lamp. If you break it, you will be cursed. That is the only way we can do this.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What!?” She sputters out in indignation. “That’s ridiculous! It’s practically blackmail! Not only are there probably <i>millions<i> of gems in the world, but if you can’t even find which one it is then <i>how will I?<i>”  She sneers at him. </i></i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The Genie waves away her words with a flourish of his hand. “Don’t worry about that, when you find it, you will know.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Her mind turns to her time as a slave, it was only a few months, but it was more than enough time being subservient, being at the mercy of another. She will not be beholden to something or someone like that ever again. The whip scars on her back almost seem to burn at the thought of the slaver. No, she must take the upper hand here, she will not be taken advantage of. A plan forms in her mind.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Gina sniffles, and forces tears to her eyes. “Why must you coerce me! First the slavers, then the evil magician, and now you! What did I do to deserve such treatment!” She wails, burying her face in the crook of her arm. Warm tears paint her face as she puts on show, glancing at the Genie from the corner of her eye. He looks extremely uncomfortable.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Why are you crying? No, no, don’t cry,” he says in a panicked voice. She sobs louder at his words and he sighs with exasperation. “Okay, fine,” he says, “if you help me I will grant you a wish. Riches, gold, good looks, anything.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Gina stops her fake crying and looks up at him through her lashes. “But I don’t want any of that.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Don’t be difficult!”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>She smothers a snicker into the back of her hand. He shakes his head again. “Forget it, I’ll just let you go. Someday someone will come here again, I’ll just wait for them.” She can tell he is trying to be nonchalant about it, but she senses his tension as well.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Maybe,” she begins, picking at her nails, “if you ask nicely I’ll do it.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The Genie grumbles at her, mumbling incoherent words into his chest. She smirks and leans closer to him. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear it.” She questions him cheekily. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“From time to time… I may need help from others… maybe…” he says a bit louder. This time Gina doesn’t  hide the tilt of her mouth. Hook, line, and sinker. But she cannot help but tease him just a little bit more. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Hmmm?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“My powers are damaged and my memory is gone. I could use your...<i>help<i> getting the stone back… please,” the Genie says confidently. Well, he got over that quick. </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>She smiles at him. “Okay, I’ll help you. You said you would grant me a wish if I did. Will you still honor that offer?”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The Genie nods. “ I am a man of my word. With the gemstone restored the lamp will be all powerful, there will be nothing it cannot do.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“So you could grant me any wish?” she asks skeptically.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Technically yes,” he says, “however there are three taboos that cannot be broken. Thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not bring the dead to life, and thou shalt not manipulate memories. If you break these, you will break your body and soul.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Gina shudders at his words. They were simple enough rules, but the thought of the consequences sent fear racing through her. “That sounds less than ideal, and a little scary.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“It is,” the Genie says, “now, what is you name?”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Gina,” she replies. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The man nods and crosses his arms. “Then, if you find the stone, I will grant you one wish. Do you agree to this, Gina?” he asks. She feels the weight of his words, she feels the binding magic behind it, but she has no other choice. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Yes, I agree,” she says.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“The contract is now in force,” he replies. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Then she feels it. Like ice trickling through her veins, a chill touches every part of her body. It’s slow at first, sluggish, as if the genie is remiss to truly part with control over his powers. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He’s staring intently at her, blue eyes shining with a blinding brilliance. Gina cocks her head in question. The Genie sighs and nods. The trickle becomes an eruption. It’s like fire licking down her limbs, blazing through her skin. She hisses at the sensation pinpricks of pain following its wake, watching as blue fire envelopes her body. It wisps around her, and settles down into the palm of her hand. It wavers gently, as if dancing a merry jog, before winking out completely.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“What?” She questions.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“That was my power. Use it wisely. Until you need me I will rest in the lamp, try not to go crazy with it,” the genie says. He moves to disappear into the lamp, but Gina stops him.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Wait!” She exclaims, “What is your name? How will I call you out?” The genie looks befuddled a moment before her shrugs.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I do not remember what my name is,” he replies.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Gina tucks her chin into her fingers as she thinks. “How about…. Light?” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The genie smiles slightly, “Alright, you shall call me Light.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Wonderful,” she says, “now, how would I go about using these powers?”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Light pauses for a moment, tilting his head side to side as he thinks. “I, well I’ve had magic all my life. I suppose you just….feel it? Imagine yourself as a vessel, and the magic is what you are containing. You just pour it out. Try to <i>will<i> what you want into existence.”</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>Gina gives him an exasperated look at his lackluster explanation, but closes her eyes and tries to concentrate nonetheless. He was not wrong. She felt full of something. Like a pressure on her soul. Her normal equilibrium had been thrown off by a thrumming power that lurked just beneath her skin. She prods at it with her mind’s eye. It ripples at the touch, surging to her finger tips. The fire hums at her in varying tones, a peaceful melody playing in her mind. She snaps her fingers and pictures the cave entrance. Wind rushes past her and she suddenly feels like she is falling. The air is stolen from her lungs and then everything is still. Her eyes snap open and she stares in astonishment at the desert before her. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“By the Gods,” she whispers, staring down at her hands. Nothing is there, but she can feel the power that laid there more than before, as if she had somehow awakened it. Light pops into existence and grins at her. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“You managed to do it! I’m impressed,” he says. He floats nearer to her, and points at the lamp attached to her waist. “You don’t have to carry the lamp, but when you do you’re powers will be much greater. I will reside within unless you really need me. I will teach you a few spells, and then retire to the lamp.”</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Okay Light,” She says, “let’s return to the city and you can teach me the spells on the way.”</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>The trek back is a whirlwind of information and Gina is unsure if she will remember it all. She wished Light would stay longer, teach her more, but true to his word he disappeared back into the lamp upon reaching the city gates. Morning is dawning by the time she reaches Sinbad’s house and slips into her room. As she gets ready to sleep with what little time she has left, a thought occurs. The Magician will not be pleased if he finds out she survived <i>and<i> has the lamp. He will hunt her down if he knows. She shivers at the thought. She best avoid him as much as possible. A little part of her twinges at that thought. A tiny voice tells her, perhaps seeing him wouldn’t be so bad after all, and despite her swatting those treacherous thoughts aside, she is haunted by memories of sparkling brown eyes as she falls asleep.</i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>